The present invention relates generally to road graders and, more particularly, to a rear frame for a road grader. The grader concerned is the type that is employed most generally in road construction work to produce level surfaces of all kinds, and which includes the components or subassemblies of the rear section of the vehicle such as the bumper, rear lights, and frame components.
For the currently employed graders from the production range of the manufacturer CNH known by the type designations “F 106.5” and “F 156”, their backup lights are bolted onto the side of the rear frame. Because, in the absence of a rear-mounted implement, it is absolutely necessary for a grader to optimize axle load distribution between the front axle and the rear tandem axle, the bumper is raised up from below into the rear frame and fixed thereto with several bolts or screws. The bumper is formed from a strong end section of the rear frame itself.
Regarding the current methods of construction, they are frequently criticized on the one hand because too man individual parts are required, which complicates the design of the rear frame and for that reason leads to high production consists. On the other hand, the rear counterweight, because of its unfavorable point of attachment, is capable of being assembled only with considerable difficulty. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the rear frame, because of its actual function and its shape, offers too few options for the mounting of various types of rear equipment, thus limiting its flexibility for the use of rear-mounted equipment. Finally, rear frame designed in such a way is also not exactly advantageous from point of view of visual appearance or aesthetics.
It would be a great advantage to provide a rear frame that overcomes the above problems and disadvantages.